cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo Peep (Toy Story)
Bo Peep is a character in the Toy Story franchise. She is a sheperdess. Physical Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Toy Story Toy Story 1 Poster 1 - Andy's Toys.png Toy_Story_1_Poster_4_-_Bo Peep.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 10 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 11 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 12 - Andy's Toys.png Toy_Story_1_Poster_13_-_Infinity_and_Beyond!.png In Toy Story, she is first shown when Andy Davis, who has set up a stage, is portraying her as a distressed shepherdess who is despaired when Mr. Potato Head, portrayed by Andy as One-Eyed Bart, threatens to have her sheep run over if she doesn't keep quiet after he "robs" the bank. Bo Peep is portrayed to be calling for help, which comes when Andy pulls out cowboy Sheriff Woody Woody to arrest "Bart," thus saving the day. When Woody gathers up the toys for a staff meeting, Bo Peep hooks her cane on Woody's neck to pull him closer, thanks him for saving her flock, and asks if she can have somebody else, like Woody, to "watch the sheep tonight," to which Woody laughs sheepishly. After space ranger Buzz Lightyear arrives in Andy's room, she is shown to be impressed about Buzz like the other toys, especially after he demonstrates how he "flies," but she still maintains a special place for Woody when she tells him that Andy, who is excited about having Buzz, will always have a special place for him. She tries to stop Buzz from trying to stop Sid Phillips, Andy's next door neighbor from blowing up a Combat Carl. But after Sid does, she decides that things will be much better when the toys have moved sooner. Later that evening, after Woody accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, Bo Peep is horrified when Mr. Potato Head accuses Woody of doing it on purpose the accident, and she tries to stop Potato Head and the toys who side with him - Hamm the pig, Rocky Gibraltar the wrestler and Robot - from ambushing Woody, but they are forced to retreat when they hear Andy coming back to the room. That night, Bo Peep becomes shocked when she hears from Andy that Woody has gone missing, and tells Slinky Dog how she hopes Woody is okay. The next day, she is surprised to see Woody in Sid's room. But when Woody inadvertently exposes Buzz's severed arm, she screams in horror, beginning to doubt him. Worriedly facing the possibility that Mr. Potato Head was right about Woody being a murderer after all, she walks away from the window, trying not to think about it. On the night before the moving day, when seeing Andy sleeping sadly in his bed with his cowboy hat, she is shown to be worried about Woody as much as Andy does, suggesting that she still somewhat believes that Woody didn't harm Buzz. On the moving day, after the toys, under the orders of Mr. Potato Head, throw Woody out of the moving truck for trying to get rid of RC Car, Bo Peep was unable to do anything to stop them, but then Lenny the binoculars catches sight of Woody riding RC with Buzz. Using Lenny, Bo Peep sees Woody, Buzz and RC catching up to the truck, and helps the toys realize that Woody didn't harm Buzz after all, making the other toys realize their error. On Christmastime at Andy's new house, Bo Peep hooks her cane on Woody's neck to pull him closer (just like what she has done at the beginning of the film), wishes him a "Merry Christmas", and kisses him under a mistletoe held by her sheep above (although off-screen, it can be told she has done so by her smooching sounds and Woody having lipstick marks from Bo Peep on his cheek). Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, she is first shown returning from Molly Davis's room to Andy's while looking for Woody's hat. She calms Woody down when he becomes frustrated about missing Cowboy Camp for the first year due to his "stupid hat," assuring him that the boy who has written his name on the sole of Woody's boot will take him to camp regardless of if Woody has his hat or not. She then hooks Woody closer with her cane, supposedly for another kiss, but is interrupted by her mischievous sheep who is playing tug-of-war on a video game controller with Rex, prompting her to whistle to attract its attention. She tells Woody to hide when the toys hear Andy's dog Buster approaching. When Andy enters the room, during the five minutes he has until the family leave for camp, he sets up a stage where he portrays Bo Peep as a damsel in distress. In his "scene," Woody orders Hamm, portrayed as Evil Dr. Porkchop, to release her, but "Dr. Porkchop" refuses and forces Woody to choose how Bo Peep should die by either "Shark or Death by Monkeys," but Woody chooses Buzz Lightyear, which leads to "Dr. Porkchop" being knocked over by RC (on which Buzz is riding) and Woody saving Bo Peep (however, Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm during the "play"). After Woody ends up on a shelf when Andy decides to leave him home, Bo Peep tries to call to Woody, but Woody instead backs away in depression, leaving her deeply saddened. A little later in the film, she is shown feeling devastated after Woody is stolen from a yard sale. When Buzz deciphers the secret message inside the license plate of Woody's kidnapper, he has Etch A Sketch draw the man in the chicken suit, and Bo Peep, along with the other toys, reacts in horror upon realizing that the kidnapper turns out to be Al McWhiggin, the same man who has appeared on a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn earlier in the film. She joins the other toys on the table as they look for the aforementioned commercial. When Buzz plans to rescue Woody, Bo Peep gives Buzz a kiss on his cheek (intended for Woody when Buzz finds him). She waves good-bye to Buzz and his rescue party as they leave Andy's room on their mission. During their absence, Bo assumes the responsibility of maintaining order in Andy's room while waiting for Woody and the others to arrive back home (although she is not seen again until the end of the film). At the end of the film, when the toys finally return, she is more than happy that Woody is safely home. It is shown that she likes what Andy has done to his arm as Woody shows it to her. Toy Story 3 Bo Peep was cut from Toy Story 3 for many reasons, although she makes a brief silent cameo in Toy Story 3 in the home videos Ms. Davis makes of Andy. Later on, Woody comments that some of the toys were either given away, sold in yard sales, thrown out, possibly broken, or donated. When Rex mentions her name, Woody reacts sadly, showing that he is still heartbroken over her loss. Toy Story 4 At the 2015 D23 Expo, John Lasseter confirmed that Bo Peep will be returning in [Toy Story 4, and be the main plot point, in that the movie will revolve around her and Woody getting back together. How she will reunite with Woody and the gang is currently unknown, as she supposedly went away somewhere (as mentioned above) between the events of Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Trivia Gallery Toy Story 1 Poster 1 - Andy's Toys.png Toy Story 1 Poster 4 - Bo Peep.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 10 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 11 - Etch.PNG Toy Story 1 Poster 12 - Andy's Toys.png Toy Story 1 Poster 13 - Infinity and Beyond!.png Toy Story 2 Poster 7 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 8 - Toys.PNG Toy Story 2 Poster 9 - Toys.PNG 42.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters introduced in 1995 Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters